


Strange observations

by moxx04



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: And writing in general, F/F, i am shit at fluff, i lost a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxx04/pseuds/moxx04
Summary: Five times Chaeyoung noticed something weird about her girlfriend and the time it all made sense.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Strange observations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pearson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearson/gifts).



> as promised :D

One.

Her girlfriend is a proud owner of a dog. They live in an apartment with said dog. Now, you can slap her upside her head if she’s wrong but shouldn’t there be fur everywhere in their apartment? Gucci is a Pomeranian and fairly furry. There’s something suspicious about that.

“Babe, why is there never any fur on the sofa?” she asks her unsuspecting girlfriend.

“You know that Nayeon-unnie and Momo-unnie always come over,” Tzuyu smiles at her.

“And?”

“Babe, Momo-unnie’s allergic to dogs. Nayeon-unnie might kill us if we make Momo-unnie sick. They always have to de-fur their furniture too,” her girlfriend answers reasonably.

“But ours is soooo clean,” she whines. “How is that even possible?”

“Magic,” Tzuyu says with mischief in her eyes.

Chaeyoung still thinks it’s suspicious.

-

Two.

She’s pretty sure plants don’t glow in the dark, but somehow, Tzuyu brought home a plant that glows the color of a rainbow. She gifted it to Chaeyoung as a night light whenever she’s not able to go home.

It’s sweet, probably the sweetest thing someone’s ever done for her, but were plants allowed to do that? And Gucci’s pretty scared of it.

Everytime he gets near the rainbow plant, he growls at it. She doesn’t know what that means.

“Hey babe, why does Gucci hate Barry?”

“Oh, this kind of plant is kind of playful with canines,” Tzuyu answers like it’s totally normal for plants to have any feelings towards animals.

Wait—she’s being a total loser. Of course plants can feel things. Great. Now she feels terrible for questioning Barry.

“How does Barry play with Gucci?” she asks anyway, an open mind is always a necessity.

“ _Barry_ ,” Tzuyu stresses like it’s gonna make her change her mind about the name, “releases different scents every now and then. It confuses Gucci because it can blend in with the surroundings that way, then Barry surprises him.”

“You sounded totally nerdy,” she whispers softly against Tzuyu’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Tzuyu laughs, “you asked me to explain it.”

“Yeah because you’re my nerd.”

They settle down on the bed again with a comfortable silence. Barry’s existence is still questionable, but Barry’s feelings are very real.

-

Three.

There’s a broom in their closet that is close to useless. The bristles are all lumped together, it’s very impractical.

“Are brooms supposed to be like this?” she shows it to Momo one day when they broke one of the glasses while trying to catch a spider.

“No,” Momo looks confused. “I’m pretty sure you have one for actual use, though.”

She checks the closet again and Momo’s right, there is a normal broom there. How did she know that?

They clean the mess up without damaging more things or themselves. The weird broom is still in Chaeyoung’s mind.

“What was that broom earlier?” she asks in case Momo knows.

“That’s a Firebolt. Nayeon has the same one at our place. We use it to play around sometimes.”

“What?”

“It’s the fastest broom out there, and sometimes Nayeon lets me ride it by myself.”

Oh. Well. That’s kind of unconventional. Wait—

She’s being judgmental again.

“Ride it like?” she asks, just to be sure.

“Yeah, you put it in between your legs—”

“OKAY!” she covers her ears. “I’m good now.”

Momo looks at her like she’s torn between amusement and worry.

“Doesn’t Tzuyu let you ride it too? I heard from Nayeon she’s one of the best—”

She groans out loud, tackling Momo onto the couch so she doesn’t have to hear any more of these things. Call her immature, because she is.

She laughs at the absurdity that is her life and her girlfriend’s interests. Momo laughs along with her when she pushes Chaeyoung off the couch.

-

Four.

It’s strangely warm. Like, really warm.

They’re taking a walk around the park in the middle of winter and they aren’t frozen over. Gucci is walking like it’s not -5.3°C today but it is, she checked. Tzuyu was wearing a light sweater, and she’s not frozen. She feels like a furnace because she wore the proper attire to this kind of weather.

“Babe, why is it so warm?” she asks, maybe she’s just on a very weird spot in the park that the weather can’t penetrate.

“Magic,” Tzuyu looks weirdly at her.

She hums. This is just another mystery in her life. Maybe she has a fever.

-

Five.

Tzuyu always carries around a stick. When asked about it, she only says she needs it and that it’s not a toy.

Chaeyoung doesn’t bring it up again, but she thinks about it sometimes. She tries so hard not to be judgmental but a stick?

Maybe she uses it to always be able to play fetch with Gucci. Maybe.

Or maybe…

What if Tzuyu is a werewolf?!

She always de-furs the sofa because she’s embarrassed about the excessive fur, even though Tzuyu’s not even that hairy. She got Barry from a random cabin in the woods, or maybe it was grown with her wolfblood, she’s not sure. She’s always so warm because of the faster metabolism. The stick might not be for Gucci. Maybe it’s for when Tzuyu gets the urge to play fetch by herself!

The broom… The broom is gonna stay in a dark box in Chaeyoung’s mind.

She’s failed as a girlfriend. She’s made Tzuyu feel like she can’t share that part of her. That’s a very sad thought.

-

Finally.

She’s early to the coffee date with Dahyun, her cousin and Tzuyu’s former schoolmate. Tzuyu’s running a bit late because of extra time in the lab.

“Bro,” Dahyun calls out loudly, people turning towards them.

“Bro,” she replies, unfazed. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much, life’s been the same. There’s a new batch of dragon eggs we’re transporting from the Amazon to Romania.”

“That’s very cool, bro,” she responds. “What kind?”

“Earthstompers this time, they stomp a lot on the ground.”

“You magicals and stupid naming,” she shakes her head in disappointment.

“I know, totally lame but it is what it is. What’s up with you?”

“I think Tzuyu might be a werewolf,” she sighs.

“What?! Did she get bitten?” Dahyun asks her, alarmed.

She proceeds to tell her the things she’s been noticing. Dahyun slowly puts her face on her hands.

“Bro, you are so embarrassing.”

Tzuyu arrives just then, kissing her temple before saying hi to Dahyun.

“Have you forgotten to tell my cousin that you’re a witch?” Dahyun asks her girlfriend.

Wait—

“She knows we’re schoolmates, she already knows,” Tzuyu laughs.

So that’s why she had a stick. A wand. Like Dahyun.

Oh. And she did say magic a lot as an excuse. Maybe not excuses after all.

“You didn’t take into account that she’s a dumbass,” Dahyun laughs now.

Tzuyu looks at her for an explanation and she begins the excruciating process of explaining her masterful deduction. Tzuyu looks a touch concerned for her sanity.

“Wait what’s the broom for?” she asks after the long bout of mocking Dahyun put her through.

“For flying, of course. I was the seeker for Slytherin house,” Tzuyu tells her.

“Of course it’s for flying,” she grins.

Well, that’s a few weird things in her life that have been solved. She’ll cook Tzuyu’s favorite for dinner tonight. Maybe she’ll let her ride the Firebolt.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that wasn't too bad ajdgkagk i'm not good at this kinda thing...yeeeet


End file.
